


all the time in the world

by maejesty



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Constellations, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Stargazing, maybe idk this is my first patrochilles fanfic bc i reread tsoa and needed smth to comfort me, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maejesty/pseuds/maejesty
Summary: oneshotachilles and patroclus talk about life and onwards
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 34





	all the time in the world

we stare off into the endless night sky ahead of us. the stars shined almost like a dance; perhaps artemis was in a good mood tonight, perhaps she knew of us under her stars, or perhaps she didn’t know at all. 

my hands reached for his. still, after countless days of errands and work and learning, his hands remain the smoothest things that i have ever touched. a pang of happiness filled my chest as he clasped it almost immediately, his head turning to smile at me. 

i take him in all his beauty; his long blond curls spread out behind his head on the grass we lied on, his face, even in the evening, shone bright as if the stars favored him. for a second i can’t believe that he is mine. that the greatest warrior of our generation, the prince of pythia, the boy who i longed for every night, was _mine_. 

i took comfort in knowing that we were alone, that his mother could not see us here. feeling brave, i leaned forward and kissed him, caressing his cheek with my other hand. our lips moved against each other and felt like when achilles’ played his music on the lyre- _perfection and utter bliss_. 

_he is mine and mine alone_ , i thought as i moved on top of him, his hands running down my backside, drawing his fingers up my tunic. _i will never let him go_. 

i kissed everywhere that my lips could reach; his jaw, his neck, his chest, his stomach, going back up until i met his lips once more. i felt him smile against me, and i pulled away. “what?” i asked, almost self consciously. 

“nothing,” he said, a large grin on his face. “i am just… happy.” 

i smiled back and lay next to him, our shoulders touching and our fingers intertwined. “as am i.” 

there we lay, pointing out the constellations. telling stories and tales that we have heard many times from one another, of our lessons throughout the day. telling things we would like to do when we get older; when achilles becomes the king of pythia. 

“what do you think our futures will be like?” asked achilles.

i shrugged. “i know you will be famous. you’ll be a hero.” 

“but what about you?” 

i did not know. i had only known that whenever achilles go, i will go with him. i will follow him to the ends of the earth. if he is alive, i will be, and if he is dead, i will follow.

“i will go wherever you are,” was my final answer.

“but what about _after_? after we are finished with wars. after we are done and i have fulfilled the prophecy. what then? what will our happiness look like?” 

i closed my eyes and tried to imagine it. i knew he was going to be king one day, and he couldn’t give all of them up to live a simple life. 

“i think i would enjoy living here, with chiron. we would be happy, taking care of each other, no one to disturb us. we would live the rest of our days here, spending each night like this,” i said decidedly. 

“but wouldn’t it be boring? living the rest of our days the same as the last? where is the adventure, the excitement?” 

i opened my eyes and turned to face him. he was still staring at the sky. “you can find it everywhere, there is still so much that we haven’t explored together yet. and everyday is an adventure with you, i never get bored when you are here with me.” 

he stayed silent for a few moments, and broke it by saying, “i think i would be happy whenever i am with you. so, if you wanted to stay here, in pelion, living a simple life, then i would want it too.” 

a warmth burst in my heart, a smile creeping up on my face that i quickly hid away. “what about pythia?” 

he shrugged. “i do not know. those are answers we can figure out later, we have all the time in the world.” 

he laid his head on top of my chest and i pulled him closer. i knew that i was a mere mortal, but in that moment, i felt almost as the same level as he, maybe more; i felt like a god. 

we lied there for a while; i felt achilles breath start to steady as i watched him fall asleep. i sighed happily and let sleep overcome me, dreaming of us growing old together. 

the sun stabs at my eyes as i open them, waking up just as it was rising, the sky pink and orange. achilles still sleeps on my chest, his golden hair strewn across his face. _even in sleep, he is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen_ , i think to myself. 

i wake him up with a small shake. “achilles,” i whisper into his ear. “wake up.”

his eyes flutter open and meet mine. a soft smile appears. “good morning, patroclus,” he whispered back. the birds chirped as if he greeted them and the leaves next to us swayed as if to say hello. 

“we should get back to the cave,” i said, “chiron might be upset if we stayed out here for the night.” 

“fine. but let me rest here a bit more with you,” he replied, closing his eyes again. “as long as we are in pelion, where no one can see, i will have you as long as i please.” 

i did not disagree or protest, for i too wanted to have him as long as i could after so many years. we lied there, enjoying the sun rising up, with the company of each other, until we decided to go back up to the cave. 

“race you!” i cried out as i ran ahead of him, as if we were twelve again, with no worries in the world. 

he quickly ran, overtaking me. “have you forgotten who i am?” achilles yelled behind his shoulder. 

“i could never!” i yelled back. 

we laughed and ran.

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t wrote fanfic in a long time i hope this was good :) ty for reading !! <333


End file.
